beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Pegasis W:H
Devil Pegsis W:H Is a bey owned by SagittarioFlashBang It is a right-spin bey.It has 2 elements : Dark and Wind. Launcher : Wind Breaker It is coloured blue and white with stickers of airing tornadoes on it. It is a string launcher with a long string on it. It is mostly used on Attack-type and Balance-type beys. Face Bolt : Devil Pegasis The face bolt depicts Pegasis one of the 88 constellations in space,the Face bolt in that picture shows a Pegasusin a humanoid form ,it has white wings and a red "hair",the hold face bolt is Dark-Purple and it actually shows the beast inside the bey. 4D Energy Ring : Devil Pegasis The Energy Ring Depicts 4 little tornadoes on the back and Pegasis' wings,the torndoes also have some little things on them that acctualy are 1 Pegasus one each Tornado. The Tornadoes are coloured white,the little Pegasus black and the wings are coloured Purple,the whole Energy Ring is coloured light blue. 4D Fusion Wheel : Devil Metal Frame The metal frame has paints like 2 wings in it also has printed 2 Torndos in the two middles,the 2 wings are a little bit out as a paint so they are touchable the Devil Metal Frame and Core Reminds of the Blitz Metal Frame and Core,The Metal frame has 2 uncompleted Wings that in Defense mode are not the one up the other but in Attack mode they are,you can change the modes by switching the Metal Frame 60 degrees. Core The core has the down part of the 2 wings that are able to make a cross (just like they are 4 thin wings on Defense Mode) or to be the Metal's frame Wings up to the Core's wings,It also holds the Metal Frame. 4D Penformance Tip:W'ind '''H'old (W:H) The Penformance Tip Wind Hold is a heavy,thin and fast spinning Tip,It uses the Power of the wind to spin faster,the name is acctualy a non-count thing on Devil Pegasis,the only countable thing is the '''Wind witch goes with 1 of the 2 main elements of Pegasis,this Tip is mostly used in Balance and Attack-type beys,like the Eagle and Pegasis families. Abiltties and Special Moves Abilitties #'Dead Wing:'Pegasis changes to Defense mode and fiercly attacks the opponet 1 time with incredible speed. #'Lost Angel:'Pegasis changes to Attack mode and pushes its tip to the ground,the it runs,leaving behind dark spits,then the tip becames dark,after a while the hole Pegasis became dark then,it attack its opponet with full power. #Victory Run:Pegsis changes to Defense mode and runs making cicrles on the stadium,after a while it charges on the opponet with full power and speed,it is unable to be dodged. Special Moves #Extend Zone:Pegasis changes to Attack mode and do the same thing he mades with Lost Angel,pushes its tip down and leave dark spits behind,but this time,the spits are begin growing while Pegasis runs,after a while the spits transfer the 2 beys in a diffrend dimension,how does that happen?Every single time Pegasis attacks the opponet they grow,after 6 powerfull hits,they have much poower to do it,after that,Pegasis runs to a black hole that there is in the sky of the diffrent dimension,after a while it goes down,and attacks the opponet with one powerfull and speedfull hit. Category:Unregistered Beys